AFEA
An AFEA is codename for a mobile dimension. While it is rare to find an AFEA because of the frequency of their movement, they are unpredictable elements that, when untethered to a place or object, can swallow an entire world whole. Thus, they have been deemed "Dangerous Sources" by the Arcane Council. Nature of the AFEA An AFEA can be split into several different categories which all have different tendencies, some of which can be destructive, others causing minimal or no harm. Tether The nature of an AFEA is as irregular as it's origin. The most irregular of these happens to be the "Tether" category. A tethered AFEA is attached to a place or object, and thus, can only move around within that place or object. The origin of a Tether is unknown, though it is believed to happen to places or things that have been exposed to large amounts of uncontrolled energy. Tethers work two ways, a different way for each entrance. The main entrance allows for entrance into the dimension, but the main entrance cannot be controlled where position is concerned. The exit (or route) of the Tether allows for re-entry into the actual realm of origin, but the only difference is that the position of the entrance can be controlled by the inhabitants of the dimension. Tethers are the least dangerous of all AFEA's, but can be surprising if stumbled upon accidentally. Swallower A Swallower is probably one of the most dangerous AFEA's at this current point in time. A Swallower originates within the core of a planet and feeds off of that planet's energy to power itself. A Swallower can cause the soil of a planet to become infertile, change the climate patterns, cause global warming, and can eventually destroy a planet. Unlike other untethered AFEA's, a Swallower only changes position in the planet's mantle, not above the surface. Unlike the inhabitants of a Tether, the inhabitants of a Swallower cannot control the position of the entrance, nor can they leave until the planet has been drained of all of its resources. Inhabitants of a Swallower also gain the same ability to drain planets of their resources, so the situation can possibly repeat itself again without the help of the AFEA. However, Swallowers are one of the rarest AFEA's and only manifest if a planet produces more energy in its core than it can expend. Fold Literally the reason why the Arcane Council declared AFEA's "Dangerous Sources" is because of the Fold. The Fold IS the most dangerous and irregular of all AFEA's. A Fold originates in an area of the universe where time and space do not exist, and move endlessly through the universe until they find an energy source greater than its own. When a Fold finds a greater energy source, it begins to orbit it in order to merge with its gravitational field. After about a year or so, the Fold then begins to draw the energy source into its own, and eventually engulfs it completely. Unlike any other AFEA, inhabitants of a Fold DO NOT escape, and the trajectory of a Fold CANNOT be controlled. While an area for a Fold to actually form is very rare, several Folds could already be in existance, yet there is no possible way to track their movement or prove that fact. These factors inherently make the Fold the most dangerous AFEA in existence. Warp The Warp is the standard form of AFEA, and presents no threat to its surroundings. Warps simply move from place to place, heedless of energy sources that may surround them. A Warp's trajectory can be controlled to an extent, but only the position of its next move can be mapped out. A Warp's inhabitants are only allowed to leave the dimension by teleporting, and any outsider must teleport inside of a Warp to enter. Therefore, a Warp can only be entered if you know of its existence, which is very rare since they constantly jump around space. Destroyer The Destroyer is a unique, but dangerous, AFEA that is believed to be organic (living). A Destroyer poses no real threat to any planets, only other dimensions. A Destroyer seeks out another dimension and begins to merge with it. Once this merge is complete the Destroyer begins to melt the dimension until nothing is left but the pure energy source, which it then begins to carry with it. Once this merge has been completed, the Destroyer becomes a mobile cannon. The Destroyer then resumes its routine of searching other dimensions, except when it finds one, it fires the energy, causing the dimension to explode. The inhabitants of a Destroyer are made of pure flame and cannot escape from the dimension at all. A Destroyer contains no entrance or exit points, and the only thing that makes it an AFEA is it's ability to move around freely. The Destroyer never runs out of energy and can wander the universe endlessly until it is engulfed by a Fold, in which case it creates a monster hybrid known as a Nova. Nova While a Fold may be the most dangerous AFEA, in terms of hybrids, the Nova is the hellspawn of them all. A Nova is the combination of a Destroyer and a Fold, and earns its savage reputation. A Nova floats through the universe until it finds an energy source of equal or lesser power, and then when it has merged with the planet's gravitational field, it explodes, causing an explosion rivaling that of a Supernova, hence it's name. Nova's are not to be experimented with, expecially considering their highly unpredictable nature. Nova's usually contain no inhabitants excluding the Pyros from the Destroyer, seeing as soon as a Nova explodes, all of it's contents go with it, and it reverts back to a Destroyer. The creation of a Nova is rare, but even so, steps are taken to prevent a Destroyer from meeting a Fold by the Arcane Council, making a matter of universal security for everyone. __NOEDITSECTION__